Lightning bolt
'Description' 'Details' *Lightning Bolt can stack 5 charges at a time. *When casting the spell, all stacked charges are cast at once. *Lightning Bolt targets multiple enemies. The more charges you stack, the more targets it hits. However, the damage also decreases with each charge stacked. **When using multiple charges, only the monster targeted will immediately aggro. The rest of the monsters hit will only notice the player (they'll have a single red exclamation point over their heads), unless their AI allows them to multi-aggro you. Keep in mind, however, that monsters, which can multi-aggro and have noticed you, may walk towards you and aggro you from a close proximity. **If a player fires Lightning Bolt while there are other nearby party members with Lightning Bolt charges, he will be attacking with the number of charges he had plus the number of charges the party members had. this can only be done with up to 3 people, meaning the most you can get is 15 charges. **If a player attacks with more charges than there are enemies, some of the them will be knocked back, the number of charges used - the number of enemies = how many of the ones attacked will be knocked back. the enemy targeted will always be among the ones knocked back. ***Example: if there is 1 monster, 2 or more charges will knock it back. if there are 2 monsters, 3 charges will knock the one you targeted back, and 4 or more will knock both back. If there are 3 monsters, 4 charges knocks back one, 5 knocks back 2, 6 or more(can only be done by sharing charges with party members) will knock all of them back. *Damage of Lightning Bolt is extremely unstable, meaning that it has a very widespread of Min-Max damage. **Because of this, it is stronger than all 3 bolts with 1 charge. *Skill costs the most AP out of all 3 Bolt Spells. *Lightning Bolt will disappear if not charged again within 15 seconds. **Lightning Bolt can be charged after five stacks to prevent losing the charges, but will not gain more power with extra charging. *At rank 1, lightning bolt will lose only 1 charge when knocked back instead of all. *Lightning Bolt stuns longer than Icebolt. *See Magic Based Solo Tactics, Magic/Action Based Solo Tactics, Magic Based Team Tactics, Magic/Melee Based Team Tactics, Magic/Ranged Based Team Tactics, for strategies to use in battle. 'Summary' 'Obtaining the Skill' *Read the book "Basics of Lightning Magic: Lightning Bolt". Or, alternatively: *Take Lassar's Basic Sorcery 3 class at the school in Tir Chonaill and complete the Basic Sorcery 3 Mission quest at the end. Tuition for all three days is 7000G. 'Training Method' Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 'Mastery Title' Lightning Bolt Master Mana +30 Str +10 Int +10 HP -10 Luck -10 Category:Magic